


Игры, в которые играют эфирно-оккультные

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), porosenok_M



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Breasts (Good Omens), Lactation, M/M, Songfic, Truth or Dare, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M
Summary: Азирафель соглашается сыграть в игру с коварным демоном
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Игры, в которые играют эфирно-оккультные

**Author's Note:**

> Читайте теги! Автор чешет кинки. Автор — больной ублюдок. Варнинг — ЛАКТАЦИЯ! Сонгфик. «Бродяга» — английская баллада в переводе Асара Эппеля.

— Ну дава-а-ай, — сладким голосом протянул Кроули, — это работает в обе стороны. Все честно.

— Ты и так все про меня знаешь, и я любые просьбы твои выполняю. И да, я надеюсь, это работает в обе стороны.

— Давай, ангел, — Кроули разлил остатки второй бутылки вина по бокалам. — Будет весело.

— Ох, ну ладно, — Азирафель отпил и, прикрыв глаза рукой, пробормотал: — Искуситель. Во что я ввязываюсь? Правда или действие?

Кроули довольно оскалился и устроился на диване поудобнее. За окном падал снег, и это был чудесный вечер их новой жизни. Кроули собирался наслаждаться вовсю.

— Правда, — он хищно сверкнул глазами.

Азирафель задумался, разглядывая Кроули внимательно и без улыбки.

— Ты когда-нибудь молился? После падения, я имею ввиду.

Кроули с трудом удержал челюсть. Он ожидал каких-нибудь пикантных вопросов, но Азирафель повел себя как обычно — то есть, как сволочь. Очень хотелось ответить односложно, но чтобы игра удалась, нужны были подробности. Кроули вздохнул и, глядя в одну точку на стене, монотонно пробубнил:

— Дважды. Я обращался к Богу с вопросами, даже зная, что не получу Ее ответ. 

В серых глазах Азирафеля блеснула сталь, Кроули почувствовал, что этот взгляд вспарывает его кожу.

— Оба раза во время Армагеддона, — Кроули стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как играют желваки. Шумно выдохнув, он заставил себя говорить дальше: — Спрашивал о людях: почему нужно их уничтожать? И за тебя. После пожара в книжном… — голос Кроули предательски сел.

— Ох, дорогой, — Азирафель смотрел так ласково, что Кроули почти простил неудобный вопрос.

— Мне кажется, Она услышала меня, — с вызовом бросил Кроули. — Правда или действие? 

Азирафель расплылся в улыбке. 

— Действие. 

— Трусливый ангел, — с любовью проворчал Кроули. — Знаешь, я за шесть тысяч лет не видел тебя с другой прической. Отрасти!

Поправив воротник и вздернув подбородок, Азирафель провел рукой по волосам, и они принялись расти, курчавиться мелкими колечками, пока не стали ниже лопаток, и не отяжелели под собственным весом. Когда Азирафель остановился, облако мягких белых кудрей доставало ему до задницы. Кроули восхищенно уставился на него. 

— Нравлюсь? — спросил ангел.

— Очень.

Кроули встал, сделал два шага к сидящему в кресле Азирафелю, сгреб его и понёс на диван. 

— Ты слишком далеко сидел. 

— Правда или действие? 

— Давай тоже действие. 

Кроули вжался лицом в светлые волосы и подул Азирафелю на шею. Тот пьяно захихикал — кажется, вина было уже вполне достаточно. Но Кроули отстранился и взял со стола ещё одну бутылку. 

— Ты так давно не пел. А у тебя очень красивый голос. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я спел что-то определённое? 

Азирафель сделал вид, что задумался, перекинул волосы за плечо, поправил жилет, отхлебнул вина и придвинулся ближе к Кроули. 

— Я очень люблю слушать старые баллады. Но, сам знаешь, менестрели как-то незаметно вымерли. 

Кроули хмыкнул, отмечая про себя не забыть сводить ангела на концерт фолк-музыки.

— Сначала я хотел попросить спеть «Демона-любовника»… 

— Да ты фаталист, — усмехнулся Кроули, перебирая светлые прядки волос. — Там же, насколько я помню, он убил неверную женщину. 

— Да и как мать она была не очень. А «Бродягу» помнишь? 

— В общих чертах. Но ведь прелесть баллад в том, что точный текст не так и важен. 

— Тогда её, — определился Азирафель. 

Кроули откашлялся и начал: 

— Забрел к нам однажды один весельчак,  
Угодничать стал он и этак и так:  
«Хозяйка, я — нищий, я — старый дурак!  
Нельзя ли провесть у вас ночь?»  
А ночь холодна, а бедняга промок;  
У печки он теплый нашел уголок,  
Согрелся, распелся он и под шумок  
Поглаживать стал мою дочь.  
«Клянусь! — он сказал. — Будь свободен я столь,  
Как в час, когда выскользнул в эту юдоль,  
О, сколь я бы рад был и благостен сколь!  
И как бы жилось мне легко!»  
Он стал наседать, а она уступать,  
И не заприметила старая мать,  
Что много успели уже нашептать  
Друг дружке они на ушко.  
И «О! — говорил он ей. — Будь ты черней,  
Чем чепчик усопшей мамаши моей,  
Тебя на закорки взваливши, ей-ей,  
Ушел бы куда-нибудь прочь!»  
И «О! — говорит она. — Будь я белей,  
Чем снег, что лежит по утрам у дверей,  
И то, нарядившись во все, что новей,  
Ушла бы с тобою я в ночь!»  
И был уговор меж двоих хитрецов —  
Поднявшись тихонечко до петухов,  
Ушли они, ловко задвинув засов,  
Туда, где трава высока.  
А поутру встала девчонкина мать,  
Неспешно оделась и, кончив зевать,  
В людскую направилась к слугам узнать  
Насчет чудака-босяка.  
Взглянула за печку, где гость ночевал, —  
Остыла солома, а нищий пропал!  
И стала кричать она: «Слуги! Скандал!  
Да он не унес ли чего?!»  
Те — сразу к ларцам, а она — к поставцам,  
Но — богу хвала! — все лежит по местам.  
Хозяйка сказала: «Позор нам и срам,  
Мы зря обвинили его!  
Чем странников божьих покражей корить,  
Ступайте скотину поить и доить!  
Не худо б, служанка, сходить разбудить  
Мою ненаглядную дочь!»  
Служанка стучится, глядит — вот те на!  
Светелка пуста, и постель холодна.  
«Хозяйка! — кричит она. — Видно, она  
Ушла с побродягою прочь!»  
«Скачите, кто скор, торопитесь, кто спор!  
Сыщите, где прячутся дочка и вор!  
Ее — на позор, а его — на костер,  
Зловредного чужака!»  
Кто мчится верхом, кто влачится пешком.  
Пыль к небу столбом — настоящий содом!  
Кричит на весь дом, повредившись умом,  
Хозяйка, кляня босяка.  
Покуда погоня неслась стороной,  
Уютно укрывшись в долинке одной,  
Веселая дочь и бродяга чудной  
Сыр ели ломоть за ломтем.  
Пришлась им по вкусу такая еда.  
Он в вечной любви ей поклялся тогда.  
Клялась и она, — мол, твоя навсегда  
На свете и этом и том.  
«О, если б мамаша увидела нас,  
От злости она б окривела тотчас;  
Теперь постучись к нам бродяга хоть раз —  
Не пустят его на порог!»  
«Моя дорогая, ты очень юна,  
В дела попрошайства не посвящена,  
А эта наука куда как трудна —  
Ходить и просить вдоль дорог!»  
«Я стану на паперти петь тропари  
И резать из бука волчки-кубари,  
Оно ведь не штука — хватай да бери!  
А надобно клянчить с умом:  
Хромать научусь я почище хромца,  
Тряпицею черной стяну пол-лица, —  
И всяк пожалеет хромого слепца.  
А мы все прокутим потом!»

… А мы все прокути-и-им потом, — ещё раз пропел Кроули, схватил бутылку и сделал щедрый глоток. 

Азирафель прижался лбом к его плечу и молчал. Думал, наверное. Кроули потянул его к себе, устраивая у себя на коленях, и принялся расстегивать пуговки на бархатном жилете.

— Выбор песен у тебя, ангел, конечно своеобразный. Правда или действие? 

— Правда. 

— Что самое недопустимое ты делал, чтобы спасти человека?

— Недопустимого не делал, — чопорно заявил Азирафель.

— Не убивал? Не воровал? Не лгал? — Кроули оживился.

— Да ну тебя. Ничего такого я разумеется не делал, — Азирафель стал помогать, развязывать галстук-бабочку. — Но…

— Но?

— Ладно, — Азирафель подцепил пальцами край водолазки Кроули. — Я кормил грудью младенца.

— Ты — что-о-о? 

Кроули завис.

— Это вышло случайно, — запричитал Азирафель, — в феврале тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатого я очень неудачно оказался в Вердене. Впервые люди использовали огнеметы и бомбардировки с воздуха. Ужасная война. Как и все войны, — тяжко вздохнул Азирафель. — Мне нужно было укрытие, и я зашёл в какой-то дом. Думал, что пустой. Там лежали трупы — целая семья, — я хотел уйти поискать другое место, но тут заплакал ребёнок. Тоненько так. Что мне было делать? Не бросать же. Малышу месяца три было. 

— Продолжай, — потребовал Кроули. 

— Я понял, что кормилицу в округе не найду. Вырастил грудь, вызвал лактацию и покормил. Господи, — Азирафель прикрыл порозовевшие щеки ладонями. — Я решил, что во Франции мне больше делать нечего и с ребёнком пересёк Ла-Манш. Во время войны это не очень-то быстро. Пришлось полностью сменить пол, чтобы не возникало вопросов. В Лондоне я отнёс малыша в приют и благословил на долгую и счастливую жизнь. На этом все. Правда или вызов?

У Кроули зрел коварный план на следующий ход ангела. 

— Правда. 

— Хорошо, — Азирафель остался в одних брюках. — Расскажи мне что тебе, снится, я за эти тысячи лет как-то и не сподобился попробовать.

Кроули усадил Азирафеля на колени лицом к себе, чтобы почувствовать обнаженной кожей тепло его тела и лёгкую щекотку от кончиков белокурых волос. Заданный вопрос был очень личным: сны — такая чистая материя. Кроули прикрыл глаза, прижал Азирафеля к себе и уткнулся носом ему в яремную впадину.

— Сны редко повторяются. И сейчас они сильно изменились, — Кроули вдавил пальцы в лопатки Азирафеля, вынуждая его полностью улечься сверху. — Иногда снится рай, еще до всей этой истории с мятежом. Как там было радостно и весело.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул.

— Многие тысячи лет там уже не так.

— Да я видел, унылое место. Иногда снятся люди, которых знал, и места, где был. Несколько дней назад приснился Кант. Мы спорили с ним о Боге. Довольно увлекательно.

— Может, я многое теряю, что не сплю?

— Вряд ли тебе будут сниться только Шекспир и Уайлд. Так что решай сам. Раньше снились ад и недовольство Владыки, — Кроули передернуло, — сейчас уже нет. Понимаю что во сне я будто бы кино смотрю, только еще и сам в нем участвую. Виртуальная реальность.

— А, как интернет?

— Азирафель, ты неисправим, — Кроули фыркнул ему в шею, отстранился и сделал еще один глоток вина, а после прижал горлышко бутылки к губам Азирафеля.— Правда или действие?

— Действие.

«Попался!» — пронеслось в голове Кроули. Он не смог удержать равнодушное выражение лица, губы сами собой расплылись в коварную улыбку. Азирафель все понял.

— Кроули, нет.

— Да, Азирафель, да. Вырасти грудь и вызови лактацию.

Кроули с ликованием наблюдал, как Азирафель краснеет и выполняет просьбу. Грудь он вырастил себе небольшую, Кроули почувствовал, что от мысли, как она идеально ляжет в ладони, закружилась голова.

— Готово, — прошептал Азирафель севшим голосом. Его лицо пылало, он ерзал на коленях Кроули и тяжело дышал. — Я, кажется, перестарался. О, Господи!

— Она идеальная, — Кроули дотронулся до груди и понял, о чем говорил Азирафель. Кожа под пальцами горела огнем, соски были влажным от подтекаюшего молока, а сама грудь — каменная на ощупь. Азирафель тихо ныл, словно любое касание вызывало удовольствие или боль.

Кроули почувствовал, что вся кровь устремилась в пах. Такой открытый изнывающий Азирафель восхищал. Кроули со счастливым стоном вжался лицом между его грудей, прижимая их к своим щекам, ощущая весь их жар и тяжесть. Азирафель вскрикнул, и кожи Кроули коснулось что-то, горячее и липкое, потекло по шее и груди. 

Он схватил Азирафеля за бока, слегка отодвинул от себя, впиваясь взглядом в текущие белесые капли. Всхлипнув, Кроули поймал губами один из сосков и втянул щеки. На язык брызнуло что-то сладкое и жирное. Со второй груди, оставленной без внимания, тут же заструилось молоко. Оно текло по мягкому животу Азирафеля и впитывалось в его брюки. Кроули с громким чмоканьем отстранился и увидел потемневшую ткань.

— Я сейчас кончу-у-у, — жалостливо простонал Азирафель. — Сделай так еще раз.

Кроули впился в другой сосок. Молока было слишком много: он захлебывался, оно вытекало с уголков губ, лилось непрерывным потоком в его рот. Он сжал свободную грудь рукой, и тугие струи брызнули из нее, пролетев несколько метров. Кроули причмокивал, выпускал сосок изо рта и ловил его губами вновь. Он почувствовал, что Азирафеля затрясло — тот почти рыдал, терся сквозь ткань брюк вставшим членом о живот Кроули и хрипел, не переставая.

Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и одежда наконец исчезла, Азирафель извивался на нем так, словно змеем-искусителем был не Кроули. Сжав член Азирафеля свободной рукой, он смотрел, как тот кончает. Корчится, отдает ему свое семя и молоко, и воет от удовольствия.

Когда последние капли спермы вытекли из его члена, Кроули ссадил Азирафеля со своих колен. Пришлось встать с дивана и придержать ангела за подмышки: тот ослаб и попытался завалиться на бок.

— Стоять. А теперь увеличь грудь.

Азирафель посмотрел на него ничего не понимающим взглядом.

— Давай хотя бы на пару размеров, — Кроули трясло от желания.

Азирафель крупно вздрогнул, чуть наклонился вперед и две внушительные груди отвисли до середины его ребер, качаясь в такт длинным волосам... Что-то внутри Кроули счастливо завопило «А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!». Он схватил Азирафеля за болтающиеся неприличного размера груди, сдавил их друг с другом и вставил между ними свой давно ноющий член. Азирафель широко распахнул глаза и открыл рот — то ли от неожиданности, то ли от возмущения.

Кроули уже не мог остановиться. Он смотрел, как головка его члена то исчезает, то появляется из щели между грудей Азирафеля и тычется тому в подбородок. Кроули мял, теребил их; молоко все еще капало. Азирафель вцепился руками в сиденье дивана, стараясь не упасть под напором долбящегося в его груди Кроули.

В какой-то момент, в паху стало невыносимо хорошо, перед глазами Кроули все поплыло, но он из одного упрямства заставил себя сосредоточиться и смотреть, как его сперма брызжет на щеки, губы и нос Азирафеля. Несколько капель долетело даже до роскошных волос. 

Кроули наконец выпустил измятые, липкие, покрытые белесыми разводами молока соски Азирафеля, который облизал перепачканные губы. От этого зрелища член дернулся опять. Кроули схватил Азирафеля и уложил его на диван, сам умостившись рядом.

— Мы сейчас прилипнем друг к другу, — Азирафель попробовал вытереть лицо, но только еще больше размазал остывающие капли.

— Черт с ним, я так счастлив, — Кроули попытался уснуть.

Азирафель фыркнул и обиженно поджал губы.

— Что случилось?

— Все в порядке, дорогой. Правда или действие?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
